Against All Odds
by Renee02
Summary: Edward and Alice have been in Volterra for 10 years, hoping to protect their family by staying with the Volturi. Will Edward risk everything when an unusual brunette with intoxicating blood enters the picture? AU EXB, Finally finished! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing.

One by one they entered, gazing with awe at the high domed ceiling and royally weaved tapestries, the gilded lighting fixtures and ornate rugs. They should have worn expressions of terror. They should have been trembling or pleading, frantically searching for an exit. Not that it would have helped. Like sheep to the slaughter, they had no idea what awaited them, their attention focused solely on Heidi, their stunning guide.

I envied their fate. It would be quick and final, unlike my own death, which with each passing day brought me deeper and deeper into the pits of this hell. Yes, I'm quite sure when I do leave this earth, hell will be a blessing compared to this half-life I've found myself in. The only comfort I have is knowing that my family is safe and that they'll remain that way as long as I please Aro. Yes, Aro, the power lusting elder standing to my left. His sick smile widened as he watched the tour pile into the room. _Yes, a delectable crop Heidi has found us this time. _Images of his next victim raced through his mind.

They all sicken me to the core. Living with these brutally vicious vampires only made my loathing for the monster in me more pronounced. I'd been with the Volturi now for over a decade. Hardly any time at all when you have eternity, though the last ten years of my life had seemed like just that…an eternity. Once Aro had discovered my particularly appealing gift, he made it quite clear that I would be joining his guard one way or another. Of course, I refused at first but he unleashed the most skilled of his guard to our little home in Forks. I remember it all so well. The day that ended what life I thought I had and sent me spiraling into this foreign world of hate and lust.

_It was a beautifully cloudy day and my family and I were playing a particularly fierce game of baseball when their scent first hit us._

"_Alice?" Carlisle breathed, in a hushed tone that only our supercharged senses could catch._

"_I didn't…I mean, I couldn't…I've seen nothing, Carlisle, and I still…they must be blocking me somehow," Alice responded breathlessly, obviously frustrated and lost with the disappearance of her gift._

_We knew what was coming as we aligned ourselves protectively behind Carlisle. We had expected this for some time. No one refuses the Volturi. I'd begged the family to let me run, to lead the danger away from them, but Alice had blocked me at every turn. My still heart ached as I saw the fear creep into the faces of the only people on this earth I cared for. I knew we had only seconds before…_

"_Carlisle," a silky voice carried on the wind, "how lovely to see you again."_

"_Jane." My father managed a curt nod to the quickly approaching vampire. "I see you have brought some friends." And she had. Four highly alert vampires strolled behind her, glaring ominously and eyeing up our fierce stances and barred teeth. I focused hard on the man to the right of Jane, willing his thoughts to enter my own. My face must have showed the effort, because Jane giggled. The laugh lit up her face and she could have been mistaken for an innocent child, if her red eyes had not been dancing so maliciously._

"_Don't bother, Eddie," she sneered, eyes boring into my own, "Jonathon here has an incredibly wonderful gift. It seems you and your pretty little pixie won't be telling fortunes or reading minds today." _

_Her menacing gaze drifted back to Carlisle, "I don't have all day, Carlisle. Give us the boy and everyone can walk away in one piece. Resist, and there will be consequences." She overly emphasized the last word while scanning our faces, smiling like a child used to getting her way._

"_No one is leaving with you, Jane."_

"_Very well, you leave me no choice," Her evil smile never wavered as she slid her glance to the right of Carlisle and immediately her screams pierced my heart. Alice's face was contorted as she twisted on the ground, attempting to escape the maddening torture. Jasper could do nothing but hold her, gasping as her pain became his. _

"_Jane! Stop this!" Carlisle shouted futilely. I instinctively lunged for Alice's torturer but found myself pummeled to the ground, and through the flashes of fists and kicks I caught sight of my brothers' faces._

"_Emmett, Jasper," I gasped, frantic panic setting my mind on fire. I called to them and searched their thoughts but even their minds were silent. The only thoughts I could hear were Alice's frantic pleas for help. _

_"Fight it!" I pleaded into their vacant stares, "Think of Alice, Jasper, think of your wife!" They were unshaken and as they held me to the ground, I had enough wits about me to realize that Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie were staring at me, their minds hauntingly blank as well. _

"_Now Edward," Alice's screams turned to whimpers as Jane focused her attention on me, "It's very simple. No more games. Come with me or we kill them all."_

_It was over. I knew they had won. More importantly, she knew they had won._

"_Get them off me. I'll come with you willingly," I felt Emmett's arms release me as he and Jasper took a step back. _

_I took one last look at their blank faces, "Just promise me my family will be safe."_

"_You have Aro's word, as long as you do not betray us. They're easily found Edward, covens that live such domesticated lives always are. Don't step out of line, or they will pay the price." I nodded, resigned to my fate. But as I followed them off the field, I heard footsteps behind me. Confused, I paused, and turned. Horror struck me as my sister pranced mindlessly behind me, a shell of her old self._

"_Jane! NO! you said…"_

"_Silly Eddie, I said there would be consequences. Alice will be very happy with you in Volterra. Aro is especially interested in her gift." She fixed my sister an intense glare. I didn't need Jasper's powers to feel the jealousy radiating off of her._

Aro's deep voice awoke me from my reveries. I looked to Alice, stationed on Aro's other hand. She fixed her gaze on my own with her usual honey golden but desolate eyes. There was a time when I thought nothing could take away her spark, but the past ten years had taken its toll. I knew her depression had nothing to do with our work here and everything to do with her separation from Jasper. Her mind concentrated on him every spare moment and the anguish in her thoughts was threatening to destroy her. As it is, her visions have diminished to mere flashes, often not helpful, just worrisome. I see Aro's disappointment in us. He had thought, with us by his side, he'd be unstoppable. Past, present, future. But our depression affected our abilities and with every passing day, we grew weaker.

"Welcome, welcome…" Aro was droning on again as I saw Alice's eyes cloud. Through her mind I saw a flash of myself, raging with lust, tearing across the room, destroying anything, anyone in my path. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought it was just a memory of myself in my 'rebellious years'. But I did know better and Alice's eyes were frantically searching my own for some sign of understanding. I had none. What would possess me…

And then it hit me like a slap in the face, the most gut wrenchingly beautiful scent with just a hint of freesia. The beast inside me roared and flew forward. All control was lost. I wanted it. There was nothing but me and whatever was producing that unbelievably amazing scent. It called to me. No, it _sang_ to me, the rhythm of the heart beat propelling me forward. It was the most tempting music I'd ever heard, I had to follow it, I had to do whatever it took to get to it. I flashed across the hall, startling everyone; I was not one to join in their antics. My body located the source of the divine aroma, and I flew towards my frightened prey, my hands outstretched, teeth barred, eyes black as the night. She slammed into the wall behind her with an incredible amount of force, and her pleading eyes looked dazed as I turned her chin up to get to her neck. My chest pressed her closer to the wall, and her sharp quick breaths only sent a shudder of eagerness through me. I did it all without thinking. It had taken me mere seconds to reach her across the hall. My tensed body was in complete control though my mind protested. A snarl came from my chest as the beast roared in anticipation of the absolute ecstasy that her blood was sure to bring. The blood flowing in this small, terrified girl was all mine. This small…terrified... NO! I can't do this. Dammit Edward! Think of Carlisle, think of Esme! My fist pounded the wall beside the girl's beautiful brown hair. Crumbling, the dust covered us both. All I could do was tremble, my razor sharp teeth so close to her neck, my lips brushing against the tantalizingly pale skin. I have to have it. No, fight it. I can't. Please. God. Please don't let me do this.

"Please…"

What? Through my hazy vision, I realized the hall was silent save for the innocent voice trembling near my ear, begging me to spare her life.

_Edward, don't do this. _That was Alice. _You'll hate yourself if you do._ I was regaining control. The girl's voice had reached the human in me. How long had I been struggling against her? I sank to my knees in front of the girl, trembling all over my worthless body. I bent my head to rest against her stomach, my hands twisting into her cotton shirt, a clearly more intimate position than the situation called for. My eyes were pressed shut, fighting the intoxication. Her blood still called me, still demanding that I take it. My shame, however, forced me to remain motionless.

"How very curious…"


	2. Chapter 2

"How very curious…" Aro's inquisitive voice broke my concentration. On impulse, I spun my body to face him, arms spread in a protective stance, surprising everyone, even myself. Was that the beast, defending the bliss of an upcoming meal? Or, was it me, shielding a girl I didn't even know from a fate I couldn't change? When had my world gotten so complicated? Aro advanced and a deep growl rumbled from my chest. Either way, my body and my mind agreed on one thing, I was not backing down.

"Edward, has your strength finally wavered? And here I thought you could never be tempted... May I?" I flinched as his fingers grazed the top of my hand.

"Ah, I see. So very rare to find… and you resist it?" His eyes were lit with interest as he carefully kept his thoughts from me. I could say nothing. I had no idea what I even wanted to come out of this situation. No, that's a lie. I knew exactly what I wanted; I wanted her, but it couldn't come to that.

"You understand, of course, she can't leave this room alive. She's seen what we are and we have rules to maintain. You will do this yourself, or someone will do it for you." I glanced around, finally noting the pale and lifeless bodies of the tour group, drained and scattered upon the floor. Had she seen all of that? It suddenly mattered a great deal whether or not she had. Strange. I looked back to her, I had to know what she thought of this situation. It shouldn't matter to me, but it did.

Her wide brown eyes stared into my own. I expected fear, probably hate, but all I saw was resignation. She seemed to know what awaited her and had made her peace. Such a strange girl. What was she thinking? Wait. _What was she thinking?! _I honestly had no idea. I focused on where her thoughts should have been, but only silence greeted me. How…frustrating! I'd never come across this before with a human. She must have seen the confusion in my face, mistaking it for concern over Aro's ultimatum.

"It's okay, I'm ready" she breathed, her hand slightly pressing into my shoulder. I'm sure shock was plastered across my face. Was _she _actuallycomforting _me_?

"What are you thinking?" The question was a blurted reaction; I'd never meant to say it aloud. Confusion replaced her resignation.

"What's this? Can't read her thoughts, Edward? So curious…" A moment passed as I focused on Aro's thoughts.

"No, Aro, don't-"

"Jane, dear." She was at his side immediately, her menacing stare focused on the beautiful brown eyes peering over my shoulder. I tensed, anticipating the screams, expecting the horrifying sight of her fragile little body withering on the floor. But there was nothing. The brown eyes met the red ones and no one moved. Jane focused with more effort. Still nothing. Her blond hair glistened as her head shook in a youthful tantrum. Aro smiled at this, his eyes cast inward, clearly intrigued. I didn't like the direction of his thoughts.

"Very well, Edward. This situation and this girl have interested me and I'm quite willing to wait for the resolution. You will have two days to drain her or change her, and after that, she becomes our problem."

...

With that, the hall cleared as arrangements were made and bodies were moved. I turned slowly to face her, placing a carefully blank mask over the hopelessness that I was sure was etched into my face. Her arched brows completed her beautifully questioning look as I finally had a good look at the girl that had raised so many conflicting emotions within me. Her chocolate brown eyes stood out all the more clearly because of the dust coating her skin. Where were the tears? The cries of fear? Perhaps she was in shock? I lead her into the hallway, away from the bodies and gore.

"My name is Edward Cullen," I started, "and I've put you in a terrible position."

"Bella Swan, and I think I've managed quite well to put myself in this terrible position. I really should have opted for the art museum." Her voice was shaky but sweet and my curiosity alone seemed to be holding the beast back. At least for the moment.

"So, you're what? A vampire?" I could only nod. How could she be speaking so calmly when the date of her death was so irrevocably pronounced not moments before?

"I see. And you're going to kill me?" She stared at my face thoughtfully, like she hadn't just uttered the most ridiculous question of her short life.

"I haven't decided." And I truly hadn't. I couldn't take her life and I couldn't force her into this existence, but if I didn't do either, who knows what Aro had in store. She was silent as we both pondered our dilemma.

"Ok. Are you going to give me a tour then?" Was she insane? This had to be the most absurd person, human or otherwise, that I'd ever met. And I was terribly curious. How could the most interesting thoughts I'd ever encountered have to be closed to me?

I chuckled. "Hardly."

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?

"Like what?"

"Like you're trying to get into my head," she stated simply. She was certainly perceptive.

"Actually, I can read thoughts." She gasped, then stuttered, clearly worried I'd overheard something private.

"But I can't read yours," I quickly soothed, "Which, honestly, is something that has never happened to me before, at least where a human is concerned."

"But that can't be why you attacked me." Dead on again.

"No. It's not. The truth is I'm quite drawn to you, Bella." Her heart suddenly beat faster as I said her name and a flush of red spread across her cheeks. She seemed to be having an internal argument with herself. I longed to hear what she might be thinking. At this point, I couldn't even guess. She was just so unreservedly adorable. My body involuntarily took a step forward, was that the beast or the man?

"To be honest, your blood is absolutely tantalizing and your mind is an utter mystery. Both are, in essence, something I've never encountered before." Looking deeply into her eyes, I noted her deeper blush and increased pulse. She was beautiful when she was lost in her own thoughts.

"You're eyes aren't red like the others."

"Yes, my sister and I maintain a vegetarian diet, of sorts. We don't drink the blood of humans." It was so strange to be having this civil conversation, minutes after what had just transpired. We were walking now, her probing eyes missing nothing as we made our way through the dark walkways. The conversation turned into a type of question-answer game, both of us apparently trying to uncover as much as possible about the other. It was several hours later when I finally left her at the room where she would be staying for the next week. It had the necessities and though I ached to give her more, she wouldn't hear of it.

"Look, Edward, thank you for what you did today. I know it's only postponed the inevitable, but thank you anyway."

"How can you talk to me like I didn't almost end your life a few hours ago? You should hate me, cower in fear from me. I…"

"Shhh. I know it doesn't make sense, but I just feel that you're the one person in this place I can trust to not hurt me."

"You're so wrong, Bella, you're so, completely wrong." I shook my head. Sighing, I took my leave. Today had been exhausting and I needed to hunt if I were going to maintain my control around her.

...

_Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap._

How did I ever get myself into this mess? A nice summer trip to Italy, I had said. A once in a lifetime experience to see the country side, I had said. Oh Bella, you should check out that castle. Stupid, Bella! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Now I have, at most, a week to live. A beautiful monster is fighting every instinct not to kill me and I'm quite possibly, irresistibly fascinated with him. No, what had he said? Drawn? Yes, that's it. I was absolutely drawn to him. He was beautiful, of course, but they all were. Their angular features and strikingly chiseled bodies would have given me a serious complex if I wasn't so preoccupied with other thoughts. But _he_ was different. His eyes, for one. Such a beautiful topaz, but filled with inner pain and struggle. I shuddered; I was the reason for that inner turmoil. Gazing out into the crowded square, my thoughts threatened to engulf me.

_He was so…so…god, was there a word to describe him?_

_You can't possibly think he'd be inter-_

_No, of course not. It's just that-_

_But this is ridiculous, Bella. He just tried to kill-_

_I know, but did you see that look?_

_You're a fool if that is the most salient thought in your head right now._

She was right. I mean, I was right. I mean, whatever. Someone was right; I was in a lot of trouble at this very moment.

"Hello, Bella." I swallowed uneasily before turning around. Apparently, I was in more trouble than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing

Turning around slowly I took in the vampire that had so unwelcomingly made his way into my chamber. Frighteningly beautiful, his deep red eyes seem to penetrate mine, observing my fear and relishing it. A small smile spread across his lips as he took a step forward.

"I don't think we've been introduced, Bella. You were so busy with Edward earlier."

What could I do? My mouth opened and closed, no words escaped it. My whole body sensed danger but I knew it was useless to run, useless to scream.

"Now Bella, no need to be rude. And here I thought this conversation would be pleasant."

"What do you want?" I managed feebly, cursing my unsteady voice.

"I'm curious, really. Anyone in that room today could have felt the irrepressible lust that your blood provoked in Edward. But here you are, alive and well. What made him resist, I wonder? I'm not one to start fights, but temptation seems to be your strong suit." He approached me now and all I could do was stumble into the wall behind me. His icy hand was on my throat in an instant, purposefully clenching much too cruelly. I closed my eyes tightly. _It'll be over soon, Bella, be strong. Don't cry. _

"I saw how fiercely he protected you today, Bella. What do you imagine he'll do when he finds your lifeless body here, drained of the very blood he finds so intoxicating? Personally, I can't wait to find out…"A slight gasp was all I got out before his lips trailed down my throat, searching the perfect place for puncture. He sighed, finding it.

"Goodbye, Bella." His body tensed against mine and I braced myself for the bite, but his body was suddenly torn backwards. His hand released my throat and I gasped at the air, vowing never to take it for granted again.

"Goodbye, James." It was Edward! His deadly silky voice warmed my whole body. I was saved!

"Edward, how lovely to see you." He was on his feet faster than my eyes could register, unfazed by his recent flight across the room.

"Bella and I were just having a little discussion."

"I see. If you have anything else to _discuss _with Bella, I hope you'll come to me first." Edward snarled as he moved to place himself, once again, in front of me.

"Quite right. Well, I'm sure I'll be seeing you then." He turned his glance to me, his eyes halting for a moment on my neck, "Bella." And with a nod towards me he was gone, as suddenly as he had come.

I looked to Edward, his face already pained.

"Bella, I…I heard his thoughts when I entered the castle…I'm so sorry, I was running as fast…Bella, I'm-" He looked so adorably flustered I couldn't help but giggle, but then the enormity of everything that happened today hit me like a smack in the face. With a sharp sob, I collapsed into the icy stone arms and buried my face into his chest.

...

She had cried for hours before finally drifting into a troubled sleep, both of us resting on her small bed. I still held her, a blanket between us, half of me fearing that if I moved she'd wake back into this nightmare, and the other half terrified if I moved I'd never be able to hold her again. It just felt right, having her in my arms like this. Had it only been 12 hours since I had first caught her scent? That unbelievably tempting scent that still plagued my body and mind? I was surprised to find that the lust was dimming slightly, as if my body was registering that my mind, my heart couldn't take it if I was the one to hurt this girl.

She fidgeted, mumbling something incoherent. Leaning closer, I listened again. I needed some clue to what was going on in her head.

"Edward," she breathed, "Edward, please." Coiling her hand in my shirt, she turned her angelic face into my chest and relaxed, as if she could find comfort in hugging a frozen rock. Sighing, I pushed the hair from her eyes. I'd watched her sleep for hours and there was no doubt in my mind that I was in love with her. It sounds strange, but it's different for vampires than humans; when we find our soul mate, we just know. And at this moment, I just knew.

However, knowing didn't make our situation any easier. For one, she wasn't a vampire, and humans could take years to develop those kinds of feelings! I could easily wait for years, but the pressing concern of her upcoming death made that option not quite so plausible. She'd said that she trusted me, but it must be stemming from the desperation of her situation. How could a human ever trust a vampire? How could a human ever _love _a vampire?

No, this whole situation was quite impossible and if I didn't have enough to protect her from, now James had developed…what? A crush? A fascination?...It's the equivalent of a death wish if he thinks he's getting anywhere near Bella. The bruises he had left were a constant reminder of how I had almost failed her. I'd never let it get that close again.

"You know, your eyes get darker when you're upset."

I chuckled, "Does that bother you?" She nodded earnestly.

"I like it when you smile," she paused, sitting up a little straighter. I reluctantly loosened my grip.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just this situation. I don't see a way out of it. I've been thinking all night, even if I were to get you out of Volterra, there's still my family to think about." She nodded at my words, we'd discussed my situation earlier.

"They'd go after them, Bella. They might take it out on Alice." I quickly masked the pain that was bound to be apparent on my face. Too late. She'd seen.

"Edward," she said quietly, her eyes serious, "you have to change me."

"I won't damn you."

"You don't know that you don't have a soul."

"Exactly. I won't take that chance with you." She opened her mouth but I was faster.

"Besides, I don't think I could stop if I did bite you. You don't understand how the beast took over when I attacked you. I wasn't there Bella. It wasn't me. What would happen if I actually tasted it?" I shuddered, not something I was prone to.

"You'd stop," she said simply, like she had any idea what she was talking about.

"You don't und-"

"You'd stop," she repeated, her intent gaze locked deeply on my own. She was inches away and I could smell her sweet breath so clearly. I leaned in. _What was I doing? I need to stop. I have to stop. _But my lips were on hers and there was nothing my mind could do to stop it. It was sweet at first, as her body leaned into mine. My arms were on her waist, hugging her closer, the feeling of her body against mine was absolute bliss. I felt her hands run up my neck and into my hair, drawing me closer, her lips moving gingerly against mine. Then, suddenly, it was intense and utterly urgent. Her hands twisted my hair, and mine clutched at her slight waist. _Bite her, _my body urged, _do it now, she's helpless. _Pushing her away, I gasped for air I didn't need trying to clear my head of her scent, of her lips.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I wasn't thinking, I just-"

"Are you seriously apologizing right now?" I chuckled, "Just give me a minute."

My breathing slowed and I was able to look at her again. Her sly smile was truly invigorating.

"You know you just risked your life right there?"

"Hardly. I knew you'd stop," there it was, that coy smile. I'd love to see that smile everyday for the rest of my life. I just sighed in exasperation.

"I can't change you, Bella."

"Then I'll die."

"Don't say that. We'll find someway out of this."

"No, Edward, we won't. There is no other way." I took her hand to my lips, lost in my own thoughts. She settled back against my chest and soon her breathing was even, her body relaxed and her face void of the tension that had been there not ten minutes ago. My thoughts returned to their previous mantra.

_How could a human ever love a vampire?_

* * *

So, that's it for now. I've got a lot of free time at the moment so I think I'm going to continue it. Probably have an update in a couple days. Right now, my plan is to make it at least another 5 chapters. What do you guys think so far?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: still own nothing.

The next day passed without incident. Our argument over the change repeated itself constantly, which probably wasn't helped by the fact that I never left her side. I said it was caution, she said paranoia, neither of us complained. We were no closer to finding a reasonable solution and I was starting to panic as time seemed to race closer and closer to that dreaded deadline.

My sister had finally managed to drag me from Bella's room so we could have the talk I'd been avoiding for the past 36 hours.

_Edward, this is stupid. Just change her and get it over with_. Of course, Alice would choose now to come out of her depression.

"Alice, I won't take her soul."

"Then they'll kill her."

"It's better than this half-existence."

"You don't mean that? I mean, before everything here. Before Volterra and the Volturi. Think of how happy we were."

"You were happy, Alice, not me. I just existed. There's something missing from this life and I know it's my soul, I can feel it."

_How do you know it's not something else? _

"What do you mean?" I asked and an image of Jasper, then one of Bella flashed in her mind.

I snorted, "You think I'm mistaking love for a soul?"

She turned to me quickly, a glint of scheming in her eye. She had not been this excited about anything in years.

"Edward, just think about it! What if Bella's the one for you? What if you have a soul and the thing you're missing is just a soul mate?"

"Don't be ridiculous, she doesn't think of me that way, and…and anyway, that's not the point. I won't damn her just so I can be happy!" I turned my pained face to look at my waif-like sister. She knew me so well; she had to know what I wanted.

"Edward, you know my visions are just flashes now. And your indecision is driving me crazy. One minute I see her with blood red eyes, and then next, she's drained and dead on the floor. Can you really want _that _end for her?"

"No, of course not, it's just-"

"Then do it, Edward. Forget your theories and give her what she wants before I do it for you."

…

I closed the door behind me as I entered Bella's room. She was at the window, staring out into the twilight. Within seconds, I'd crossed the room as quietly as possible to stand behind her, breathing in the scent that drove me mad in every way possible.

"I need you to do this, Edward." I touched her shoulders lightly, praying she'd change her mind.

"I just can't, Bella. You don't understand what you're asking." She sighed, leaning into me and I wrapped my arms around her like it was the most natural thing I'd ever done.

"Fine," she whispered, "then I'm not going to die without doing this."

"Doing what?" I said quietly, barely daring to breathe. Then, her hands were on my face and her beautiful eyes looking deeply into mine.

"I love you, Edward. I know it's not how this works usually, and I'm probably seriously jumping the gun here, but I'm in love with you and what you are and whatever you decide tomorrow won't change that."

"Bella," my voice broke. That was everything and nothing that I wanted to hear right now. My heart was alternating soaring and crashing, bursting and burning. I put my hand under her chin, tilting her face up to mine, the early night light making her skin radiant. My lips were on hers tenderly and she kissed me back sweetly, wrapping her hands in my shirt and pulling me closer. My lips left her mouth and trailed to her ear.

"I love you too, Bella. I'll always love you." I felt her lips form a smile against my cheek and my heart flew, bursting and burning all the way. There was nothing on earth that could give me this rush.

"I'm getting you out of here, Bella," I whispered softly.

"Oh Edward, I know-"

"No. We're leaving now. If we run now, maybe I can mask our trail. It'll be hard at first but we'll do it."

"Edward, your family! And Alice!" She looked shocked and a bit aggressive as she pulled back to study my face.

"We'll warn them, they'll have time to relocate. We'll have to find Alice." My head was already spinning with plans and my feet were pacing too quickly. This had to work. There was no other option. If my heart could beat, it would have been frantically hammering away. They'd go for my family but they'd be ok. They'd have a head start. Suddenly the door flew open.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND EDWARD?! You cannot leave!" Alice was in more of a rage than I'd ever seen her.

"I saw a flash of you running. What are you thinking?!" Bella was next to her, fuming as well.

"You won't sacrifice your family for me, Edward Cullen," she snarled, "I won't live with that." I recoiled, turning to Alice, pleading with her.

"I can't do this anymore, Alice, I can't be here. We'll meet up with them. You'll see Jasper again." _Jasper…_Her mind jumped to images of a tall blond boy with a kind smile. Her rage subsided and I knew she'd be crying if she could. _That's a low blow, Edward._

"I know, I'm sorry, but it's killing you to be here too," she looked away, "I see how torn you are. We can't last here. We're leaving, Alice, you must come with us." She sighed, her need trumping her logic.

_Ok Edward, you win. But if we die, I'm blaming you._

"Let's go, Bella."

"What?! You can't be serious! Edward, listen to me!" I grabbed her around the waist, swinging her into my arms and heading for the door.

"Quiet, Bella. This is going to be difficult." She hushed immediately, apparently convinced by either my strength or my determination that she had lost this argument. Her eyes were screwed up in thought. What could she possibly be thinking right now? So much had happened to her in the past 2 days!

We made our way quickly through the grounds. Well, as quickly as possible with a human in tow. We'd met no one along the way, our unique abilities being of more use now than ever. Finally, another 100 meters and we'd be out of the castle. I was so close, so close to saving Bella, to escaping this miserable existence.

"Hello again, Bella," a deadly voice said quietly, "Edward. Alice."

I dropped Bella to the ground, spinning to face it. How had I not heard him? How had Alice not seen this, even a flash of this?

"Oh Edward, you remember Jonathon, yes?"

I swallowed uneasily, "How could I forget?" I should have anticipated this. I should have planned more.

"Don't worry, Aro will be here soon, and I'm sure he'll be terribly interested in why you're taking your little pet on a late night walk." He flashed a radiant smile, focusing his attention on Bella. I pushed her farther behind me. Alice was next to me, crouched in the same fierce stance, low growls emitting from her small chest.

"This ends now, James."

"Finally," he breathed softly, almost to himself and then lunged.

…

I screamed as James attacked, unsure of what to do. It's not like I could run. Where would I hide? They could smell me, of course. So I stood there, the flashes darting around me with vicious snaps and yelps coming from both sets of dueling vampires. From what I could tell, Alice was simply evading her captor, using her speed and agility to dance quickly out of his grasp. There were a few moments where I thought his attention was centered on me but Alice would catch him off guard and he'd be thrown into the ground. Edward and James were more evenly matched and the battle seemed to grow more violent by the second. A sharp cry of pain brought a gasp to my lips but no sooner had I breathed in then there was one hand coiled around my waist and the other grasped my neck painfully. Edward lay in front of me on his knees, apparently just recovering his stance. His golden eyes found mine, pain radiated from him as he reached one hopeless hand to me.

"Bella! NO!" The agony in his voice pierced my heart as I felt James lean in for the kill.

"That'll be enough, James." It was Aro! Wait, that was hardly any better. It was Aro, my thoughts fell slightly. Then it was truly over.

"Aro! He was trying to escape, trying to take her with him!" James spat out, furious at being deprived of his prey. Aro's eyes danced threateningly as he took in our situation. Edward on his knees, Alice held tightly in Jonathon's grasp and me and my traitorously trembling body inches away from James' deadly teeth.

"Edward, get up," he still stared at me, his mind apparently racing, "You have one final chance. Do it now, Edward, or I'll let James do whatever he likes with her." A low growl roared in my ear. My captor was not happy with this arrangement. Edward, in all of his rugged glory, stood up and approached us. His wounds were already healing and he looked as perfect as ever. Face blank, he reached out to me and James grudgingly released his hold on me.

"Edward, please," I whispered, "I want to be here with you."

He took me in his arms, pressing me tightly against his chest. I grasped at him as tightly as my frail human arms could. His hand was under my chin, tilting my eyes up to meet his, tilting my lips up to meet his. This kiss wasn't sweet like the others, it was urgent as if he were trying to pour everything he felt for me into that moment. I responded in kind, knowing full well that this could be the last chance I had to be with him. His lips brushed my cheek and went to my ear, his silky voice music in my ears.

"I love you, Bella. I'll always love you and I'm so sorry." Quickly, his lips brushed to my neck and I gasped at the pain as I felt his teeth gingerly pierce my skin, his arms hugging me gently. Nothing at first, but then I felt the venom, freezing then burning then spreading. Then his body tensed and his hold was tighter, almost more painful than the horrible stinging at my throat. He had tasted my blood. I said that he could stop. I believed Edward would stop, but this wasn't Edward crushing me to him. This was something else, something inhuman, something cruel. I could feel my body getting weaker as I fought both the pain spreading through my body and the unbreakable grip that chained me to it. I clenched my eyes tight, willing him to let me go, willing him to stop the pain. _Please, Edward…_My head grew light as my body stopped fighting. My head felt too heavy and I let it fall back. I knew I was dying. The last thought I had was of the perfect boy I'd met two days ago and how my heart would always and forever be his.

"Edward," I breathed and everything went dark.

* * *

So, will she live, will she die? Well, I mean, of course she'll die, but will she get vamped or not? It's not over yet. Obviously, either way, we still need to hear Edward's perspective. Do you like it so far?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing.

...

_What had I done? _

"Bella. Bella. Bella." I whispered over and over in her ear, her body unresponsive to my voice, my touch…my venom?

"Bella, please…" If I could cry, I know there would have been tears streaming full force down my face. I held her to me. _This could not be happening. _I'd tried to stop the beast, done everything I could. _Had I done everything I could?_ Don't think like that. Of course I did…but had I? _Bella. Bella. Bella._

What could I do? I couldn't live in this world without her. Suddenly I had no idea how I'd survived up until the last two days. No, living wasn't an option. I'd provoke Aro. Better, I'd provoke James. _God, Bella, I'm so sorry. _Clutching her tightly, I sobbed into her soft brown hair.

"Edward?" it was barely a whisper but I knew that voice.

"Bella, I'm here. I'm so sorry. I'm right here." I pulled back to look at her beautiful face; it was already contorted in pain.

"Edward, it hurts. It hurts so badly," she hissed, her hands were already clutching my shirt as if she could somehow transfer the agony. I knew what she was going through; I'd been there once myself. I sat in shock for a moment, so happy she was alive, but horrified for what she was about to go through, what she was about to become.

I finally took note of my surroundings. Aro had dismissed everyone but Alice. It was obvious we weren't going anywhere.

I lifted Bella from the ground, gently cradling her still fragile body in my arms. Without a glance at Aro, I began the walk back to her chamber.

"Oh, and Edward, don't think you're getting away with this little spectacle tonight. There are always consequences." I didn't slow my pace. I would deal with whatever he threw at me, but for now, my sole focus was getting Bella someplace safe and quiet before the pain intensified.

…

The next three days passed in agonizing slowness. I watched each ragged breath that Bella drew in, every shudder that ran down her body and I held her hand through it all. I pretended that my soothing words and gentle embraces reached her, but I was quite sure she was in a world all her own. Without the option to pass in to an unconscious exhaustion, Bella had been ravaged and torn as each of her cells were torn apart and rebuilt, stronger and harder. I saw the subtle differences in her body. Slowly, her features became more angled, her skin lost its beautiful color as it hardened and her grip steadily became stronger and stronger until it was actually painful for me to hold her hand. It didn't matter, no pain could compare to what she was going through right now, what she had gone through. I would gladly brave that pain for a hundred years to spare her just a minute of it. It was almost over though. I listened closely to her heart as it slowed to only a few feebly reluctant beats every minute. And then, finally, it was done. She exhaled slowly, painfully and then lay still. No heartbeat, no breathing, nothing.

"Bella," I said smoothly, "Open your eyes, it's over." They fluttered open and a pair of deep red eyes stared silently back at me. I gasped. _Stupid, Edward. What were you expecting? Brown ones?_ It suddenly hit me that mine would be the same deep scarlet. Why hadn't that startled her?

"I told you you'd stop," she said coyly, a small smile playing on her crimson lips.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"It's ok, Edward. This is what I wanted. I knew what I was getting in to," she took my face in her hands, "I forgive you, Edward, and I forbid you to feel any guilt over this." Her eyes searched mine for compliance but my heart wasn't quite ready.

A small knock on the door and Jane entered.

"Oh good, you're awake. You both are to meet Aro in the grand hall and I wouldn't dally if I were you."

"She needs to feed, Jane."

"Aro knows this. He said you were to join him immediately." With that, she was gone. Bella looked at me with a trace of fear flitting across her face.

"Whatever it is, Bella, we'll face it together." She smiled at this and I helped her from her bed.

…

Moments later, we stood in front of Aro, his mind curiously counting in greek. Alice was standing coldly at his side. _Edward, I know what he has planned but I can't see the result._

"Bella, how lovely to see you up and around. I trust you didn't have too rough a time with your transformation." She shook her head obediently, grasping rather tightly to my arm.

"Excellent. Well, you must be famished, my dear." And then I was in, he had let his guard down momentarily and I was able to catch a glimpse of his plan. _And now to see which meal plan she's interested in…_

"No Aro! It's too soon, she's not ready!" I stammered and grabbed her waist as the door swung open behind us. A young woman was forced into the room with an obviously trained wolf trailing behind her. I only had a moment to register the terrified crouch of the wolf as well as the massive tremors that shook the woman before Bella was fighting against me with everything she had.

"Bella, No! Fight it! You don't wan-" But with her newborn strength, she easily threw me off, intent on her prey. She lunged and I could do nothing but stare in shock as she drained the struggling form dry before tossing the wolf's body to the side.

"I…how?" was all I could manage and I'm sure every other face in the room matched my own.

"What?" she asked innocently, not comprehending the enormity of what she had just done. She looked a little horror struck at the site of the wolf's carcass but seemed to be working herself through the accepting process.

"Bella, you do indeed fascinate me," Aro said quietly, "Is there any reason you can give us as to why you seem to be so completely in control of your human blood lust? It's rather unprecedented in a newborn such as yourself."

"I… I, well, I used to feint at the smell of blood, even my own. It would make me sick and nauseated. The iron in it was just absolutely repulsive to me."

"How curious. Well, we have other matters to attend to, if you'll be so kind as to join us at this end of the room please." Bella bounded back to me, letting me wrap an arm around her waist as we made our way to the front of the room.

There seemed to be a commotion behind the door and I saw Alice's eyes cloud. Through her mind, I saw a flash of Jasper, thoroughly beaten and broken on the floor. On this floor. In this room. I snapped out of it to see Alice's terrified eyes darting between mine and the door, petrified of what was about to come through it. Aro noticed our quickly heightening panic.

"Did I not say there would be consequences?" He smiled wickedly. Without warning, the doors flew open and Jasper was thrown to the floor, James standing triumphantly over him. Alice sunk to her knees, every fear she'd ever had taking place before her.

* * *

Oh no! Sorry about the cliffie, but I _love _Jasper and _had_ to put him in this story, which is pretty much the main reason Alice has been in here as well. Please review guys, I've gotten plenty of hits but only 2 reviews, and this is my first fanfic so I'd like to to know if I'm doing ok. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this one's so short!

Disclaimer: nope, still don't own twilight

* * *

"Alice. Edward," Aro's voice rang through the hall, "the conditions of your stay here were outlined very clearly when you first arrived."

_No no no no…_Alice's lips moved swiftly and her hands ran shakily through her hair as vision after vision of Jasper's burning body flooded her mind. She wasn't just going to see this once; she was going to see it over and over again and even once he died, the images would stay in her mind forever. _This could not be happening._

"Aro, we'll do anything you ask…Jasper can join the guard… his power…He can-" I stammered futilely.

"I'm aware of his situation, Edward, and I am not interested. You see, I had such hopes for the two of you but you are nothing but disappointments. Her visions are quite useless now and I always have to wonder if you're lying or sabotaging our missions. I'm losing patience, Edward, and your stunt three days ago has shown me that I need to find a way to ensure your loyalties."

"Really, Aro, this is not necessary. If he's alive, her visions will improve. Spare him, Aro, Alice won't survive this!" My silky voice was cracking now, my heart broken in this impossible situation.

Aro was unfazed as his gaze shifted forward, "James, continue."

"NO!" Alice screamed, but there were already two vampires forcing her to the floor. In my horror, I was too slow to react and two more sets of hands were upon me, forcing me down as well.

"JASPER!" I yelled uselessly to my brother, bound and broken on the cold hard tiles. James approached him, flame thrower in hand. Viciously, I spat and snarled, wriggling to escape my captors. I looked to Bella, I didn't want her to see this. She stood to my right, frozen and horrified, but otherwise unharmed. Her eyes were locked on Jasper's limp form. I had no time to question what she was thinking as James took the final step towards Jasper, lifted the fiery weapon and pulled the trigger.

Then, so many things happened at once it was hard for even my supercharged senses to catch everything.

I saw the flames shoot forth, dangerously licking my brother's pale skin. I heard Bella growl and saw her from the corner of my eye step forward, her hand outstretched, willing the blaze back. James still held the flames directed at Jasper, but they could not harm him. There seemed to be some sort of shield protecting him. I saw my chance as the hands the bound me loosened in confusion. I threw them off and it appeared Alice had done the same as she was next to me, running with no other thought than Jasper flowing through her frantic mind. Bella was at my other side and though the furious guard snarled and lunged, they seemed to hit some sort of wall and crumple to the ground, before hissing and returning to their feet. I looked to Bella, and her eyes sparkled, a small smile playing on her lips.

"How?" I asked as we neared Jasper.

"This is hardly the time, Edward," she half-snorted, and then spun, her concentration focused on holding up our barrier. Alice was at Jasper's side, her mouth locked passionately to his, her hands securely fastening herself to him, as if she'd never let go. It took him a moment to compose himself and stand but his black eyes looked furious as he took his defensive stance in front of Alice. Long years at war had hardened him into a cold and deadly killer and he looked very much the young soldier taking his last stand. _Is that what this had come to? Our last stand?_

"Don't worry, Edward," Bella said beside me, "we're getting out of this. Alive." There _she _was again, trying to comfort _me._

"Bella, we don't have a chance. They're everywhere." And they were. There were no less than 30 enraged vampires, hissing and snarling, slowly closing in on us.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yup, don't own anything.

"Just run," Bella said simply, "Do it now!"

"What-" I spat. Obviously, she'd lost her mind. She looked exasperated as she took my hand and tugged me through the still open door, urging Alice and Jasper to follow. We ran through the dark halls, hand in hand, feet barely making a sound as we blurred towards the exit. I kept expecting vampires to lunge out, attack us or…I don't know, something. _Wait. Where were all the vampires? _I scanned for Aro's thoughts but as I had encountered quite a bit lately, Jonathon was blocking them again. Swearing under my breath, we turned one last corner and were facing the open archway out of this cursed place. Guards obviously blocked it, anxiously waiting for us to give some clue to our whereabouts. _Couldn't they smell us? Couldn't they hear us?_

Bella sensed my thoughts, "I'm hiding us."

"You're what?" Alice asked, completely confused.

"I got the idea when I was protecting Jasper and my body just kind of reacted," she relayed quickly, "I have no idea how. I just knew I could and I tried and…and anyway, they definitely can't see, smell or apparently hear us…but if we can just get around those guards, we can make it out of here, right?...right?" Her eyes searched mine restlessly, eyebrows reaching upwards into her tousled hair. She was shaking a bit and her eyes were growing steadily darker. From fear? No, that wasn't like Bella. From worry? No, that's not it either. From thirst? _Shit... _

Jasper had noticed too, "Edward, do you-?"

"Yes, I see it, Jasper. Bella, we need to go. You're burning through your strength too quickly; you can't keep this force field up forever and we need to be as far from this place as possible when it goes down." She nodded at that, obviously feeling her own weariness. I took her face in my hands, and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Let's go," I said to Jasper and Alice, though they didn't need to be told. Needlessly silent, we made our way around the guards and out of the hated prison that had kept me chained for so many years.

…

It felt like we'd been running forever, when in reality, it had only been a few minutes. We needed to make it to the woods for Bella to feed. Her eyes were darkening rapidly and I could feel the tension shooting from her body as she fought to keep the shield up. Alice had called Carlisle while we ran; I was deeply concerned for my family but my mind told me our situation was much more precarious than theirs at the moment. _How long did we have? How long could she keep this up?_ As we sprinted, plan after plan flew through my head, each more unhelpful than the next. Finally, the trees were in sight. Bella was gasping at my side and I looked just in time to see her fall forward, exhaustion threatening to take her. Scooping her in my arms, I breathed words of encouragement, of love, into her beautiful ears. She clutched herself to me and the shield faltered, then fell as her head rolled back. She was unconscious and we were exposed as we graced the last step and found the cover of the trees.

"We need to-"

"We know."

I took one last glance backward and caught a glimpse of three white blurs moving towards us at lightening speed. They'd caught our scent; no doubt they'd be upon us in moments.

"Alice?"

"I see them too. We have to go. Now!"

Deeper into the forest we ran, my speed was useless with Bella's wilted body holding me up. I looked desperately to Jasper and Alice but only hopeless eyes greeted me. I knew that they were behind us, practically breathing down our necks. And then I was hit hard from behind. My knees gave way and it was all I could do to cradle Bella and shield her as she had defended me. My body finally stopped sliding and I let Bella go in time for a hand to grab my neck and toss me through the nearest tree. It snapped easily and I landed in a fierce crouch, hissing violently. Of course, it would be James. He had once again come far too close to hurting Bella. He would die if it were the last thing I'd do.

Snarling, I threw myself at him and our battle began. My blows were quick and efficient and I barely registered that Jasper and Alice were engaged in their own fierce battles. Jonathon was clashing against the angry blond blur that was Jasper and Alice danced and darted around a flame-haired vixen. Victoria, I hissed.

That moment of lost concentration was all James needed and I felt a quick but breath-taking kick to my stomach throw me back. I landed near Bella and instead of turning to counter, I dug my rock hard fingers into the ground to keep from toppling onto her. I saw her weary eyelids flutter open, her ebony eyes attempting to focus, but still seeing nothing.

James took advantaged of my vulnerable position and launched himself on me, knocking me over and crushing my throat painfully with the heel of his booth. I could hear Alice gasp as she saw my situation but her and Jasper could do nothing to get to me.

"You see, Edward," he said triumphantly, basking in his own glory, "I always get what I want. Your little game is up." His boot pressed harder into my throat forcing the dirt beneath my face to compress as he reached for his lighter. I saw the flicker of a flame and my eyes searched for Bella's. I knew this was my last moment and her beautiful face was the only thing I wanted to see.

Her black eyes met mine and it seemed as if she'd just woken from her stupor, realizing where she was and what was happening.

"Goodbye, Edward," James growled. _Bella, _I mouthed as the flame fell.

"NO!" She howled. Her eyes were intense and her hand shot forward as if to catch the flame.

_I love you, _I whispered quickly, anticipating the blaze that would soon ignite my body.

* * *

Dun dun dun...R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8

_I love you, _I whispered quickly, anticipating the blaze that would soon ignite my body.

But instead of the hiss I was expecting as my body caught fire, I heard a shocked yelp as James, Victoria and Jonathon were thrown backwards into the darkness, apparently from the force of our protective field. I faintly heard their confusion at finding their quarry vanished. Without missing a beat, I quickly regained my stance, swooping Bella into my arms, taking in every inch of her relieved but tense face. Jasper and Alice were beside us instantly, unharmed, though drained. We were, once again, under the cloak and I inhaled deeply, noting the presence of a herd of …

But Jasper was already off, bounding quickly towards his prey. Running closely behind, I crushed Bella's body to mine. Hope was starting to get the best of me. _What if we made it out of this? _

I heard the surprised squeal of a rather large deer and then Jasper was running towards us, placing it in front of Bella. Weakly, but hungrily, she devoured the kill and was able to finally stand wearily against me. Fully alert now, she turned her face to mine and kissed me passionately, our bodies entwined as her relief rushed through me. I pulled away reluctantly and put her face in my hands, trying to assure myself that this was real. _Had we actually escaped from Volterra? Was I really going to see my family again and could this angel next to me ever possibly love me as much as I loved her?_

Like before, she seemed to sense what I was thinking and pulled me closer to her_. I thought I was supposed to be the mind reader._

I finally pulled away, tugging her hand as we took off deeper into the forest, Alice and Jasper following closely behind.

…

We were safe, for now, but the repercussions would be severe. No one thwarts the Volturi and lives long to tell the tale. We'd have to find Carlisle and the rest of the family, of course, but after that, how long could we stay hidden?

I sighed, there would be plenty of time to think of that later. For now, I just knew that the love of my life was alive and my family was about to be reunited. Whatever came after that, we could handle it. Together.

* * *

Ok, I'm not entirely happy with this ending, but I suppose it'll have to suffice. I've got several ideas for a sequel but I'm much more interested in other story lines now that Breaking Dawn's come out. So, I suppose that's it. R&R please! I really want to know what you all thought.


End file.
